


Tales of Creeps and Magic

by GirlWithGuns



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Creeps, Calling Jeff papa, CreepyPasta family, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Gore BTW, Murder, Shit is going down, They're killers, Triwizard Tournament, duh - Freeform, just because, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithGuns/pseuds/GirlWithGuns
Summary: One night while breaking into a house to kill the residents, Jeff stumbles upon an abused child. Feeling weird about the kid, he takes her with him after killing the rest of the residents. Years later Harriet Potter, Carrie by her family of Creeps, is chosen for the triwizard tournament. Needless to say, no-one is happy about it, least of all the Creeps whom Carrie calls her family.





	1. Prologue

Jeff the Killer hadn’t had any trouble opening a window in the house that were placed in the most BORING neighbourhood he had ever gone hunting in. But considering that he hadn’t been in England for long (and hadn’t that been weird) that might just be the norm. But the fact that all the houses looked the same had increased his urge to kill someone, to create some chaos in this small neighbourhood to heights he hadn’t felt since he first started killing. He thought it might be called Little Whining or something like that.

And so it hadn’t taken long for him to choose a house, the one with the most annoying of the bunch of humans living there. He had kept an eye on the family, and from what he could see there were three occupants. The mother, a thin woman who looked like a horse, though he thought that might be an insult to horses everywhere, and a voice that grated on his insanity. The father, who was so fat, Jeff wondered how his chair didn’t break under him when he saw him eating dinner, a sight that made Jeff wish his eyes had eyelids still so he could have closed them. And then there was the son, a child who was well on his way to being as fat as his father, and who was being spoiled in a way that would only lead to trouble in the future. Not that Jeff cared; he wouldn’t have much of a future once Jeff was done, at least not with his parents. 

Jeff had been doing this for around 6 years now, going around and killing people. And he had realized that he didn’t like killing kids. It simply wasn’t as fun as killing adults. Now the true fun was in killing the parents without the kid waking up and listening to their screams when they found them in the morning. It really sent the adrenaline kicking.

And now he stood in the living room of the house, getting ready to get his fix and looking forward to the chaos that would ensue. He knew the bedrooms where on the second floor of the house, so he moved towards the entrée where the stairs where located. However, just as he passed a door, he paused. He had heard a sound. He stilled, listening. Then he heard it again. It was a whimper. He turned towards the door where the sound came from. It was small, and he wondered what it was when he noticed the lock. Did they have a pet they had locked in under the stairs? Why would they do that? He heard the sound again, and this time it sounded like a sob, followed by a whimper. He turned around and unlocked the door, then turned the knob and opened it.

But it wasn’t a pet that met his eyes, but a child. A very young child that didn’t look more than three. The girl, for it was a girl, was small, thin and the clothes she was wearing looked way too big on her. Not to mention that the clothes obviously were meant for a boy. However that wasn’t what caught his gaze. No, it was the black eye, the swollen cheek, the bruises he could see on her thin arms and the blood that seemed to ooze from her back. And then the fact that he hadn’t seen the child at all during the past few days he had watched the house. The bruises looked at least a few days old, but he could see old scars littering her arms. Jeff took all this in as the child turned to look at him. But she didn’t scream, just stared at him as he stared at her. Her green eyes wide and her short, black hair dirty and limp. She opened her mouth, but instead of screaming, she spoke.

“You should get out before they hurt you too mister” she whispered with a scared sound.

Jeff, slightly surprised said, “who do you think would hurt me?”

The girl shushed him with a scared sound, looking like she was listening to the three upstairs. However with the snoring he could hear quite clearly he was sure they were still asleep. The girl tuned back to him, her eyes wide.

“My aunt and uncle. They don’t like people who are different.” She whispered, whimpering a little when she sat up, having lain on her side during the conversation so far. Jeff looked at this little girl, and then seemed to realize something.

“Is that why you are in here and look like this? Do your aunt and uncle think you are different?” Jeff asked. For some reason Jeff hadn’t felt the need to murder this little girl who didn’t seem afraid of him. But when the little girl hesitated then gave a little nod to his question, he felt an anger towards the people lying sleeping on their beds upstairs, while this child laid down here in what he now could see was a cupboard with nothing but a thin moth-eaten mattress and something that might once had been a blanket, but definitely couldn’t be called that anymore. It made him want to kill them in the most gruesome way, but he ignored the urge for now, he would get his chance, he knew that. Instead he asked the little girl a new question.

“What makes you think your aunt and uncle could hurt me?” he was curious, the little girl seemed so scared and sure that he would be hurt. She seemed a little scared as she shushed him again, but the snoring upstairs hadn’t stopped for a second. She then took a deep breath and whispered again.

“Uncle Vernon keeps a bat under the bed on his side, I’ve seen it, and he also keeps a gun in the room, though I don’t think he is supposed to have it… please, you should go, I don’t want to see them hurt you” she hurriedly whispered out. Jeff was actually a little surprised by the worry over him, though he supposed it was because she got hurt too. He was beginning to get antsy, he wanted to kill the animals sleeping upstairs, so he made a snap decision and spoke.

“Would you want to get away from here? I can take you away, take you somewhere better.” He didn’t know why he said it or why he asked, but he meant it. He didn’t understand it himself and it made him curious. Maybe she could help him relieve some of the boredom he was beginning to feel. 

She seemed unsure, and went so quit he couldn’t hear her. If she hadn’t sat right in front of him, he wouldn’t have been able to find her or notice her. Finally A look of determination settled on her small face and she gave a small nod. Jeff grinned, his giant carved grin seeming even more sinister than usual, though the little girl didn’t seem to mind. This reminded him.

“What is your name little girl, if you will be coming with me, then I need to have something I can call you.” She seemed to freeze at the question before ducking her head and looking away. If it hadn’t been for him listening for her answer, he probably wouldn’t have heard her, her voice was so quiet. 

“I don’t know, my aunt and uncle just call me freak or girl.” Her answer sent Jeff’s rage into overdrive. He couldn’t think, he barely restrained himself from just storming up the stairs and murdering those vile, filthy, horrible excuses for human beings. He knew he couldn’t hold it back much longer, and he didn’t really want to. He grabbed the girls chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. He had a hard time keeping his voice calm, but through some miracle, or something, he actually managed it.

“I want you to take your things and go into the living room. Then I want you to wait there and cover your ears. I am going to go upstairs and make sure your aunt and uncle will never hurt you or anyone else again, you got that,” he managed to say. The girl nodded while staring into his eyes. As soon as he released her, she grabbed a few things to her side, a dirty rag doll, a shirt and a pair of pants, both way too big and some broken crayons, which she bundled in her blanket-that-was-too-worn-to-be-a-blanket and tied it together and hesitantly moved out of the cupboard. She was obviously in pain, and he noticed that her ankle was swollen. As soon as she moved through the door to the living room, he was up the stairs, prowling down the corridor to the last door and the master bedroom.

He stopped for a second in front of the son’s bedroom, wondering if he could stop him from coming out somehow, but there was no lock and he didn’t have anything he could use to keep it closed. However Jeff didn’t want to be interrupted while murdering the creatures in the master bedroom (he refused to call them people). In the end he realized the only way to make sure the son didn’t interrupt him while he murdered the parents was to kill him too, but he would have to be quick and quiet, wouldn’t want the parents to wake up. 

Jeff felt a thrill of excitement and anger as he snuck into the boy’s bedroom. It was big and was filled with toys. How the two creatures could have treated the two children under their care so differently he couldn’t understand. Jeff finally stopped at the son’s bedside and looked at him, his carved smile growing when he noticed he was still fast asleep. He would have to be fast and keep the kid silent if he wanted to play with the parents the way he did. 

Jeff pulled his knife out of his pocket, watching it glinting in the moonlight. Then, like a snake striking, one of his hands shot out and covered the son’s mouth and nose as his other hand rose and plunged into the kid’s throat. His eyes flew open and he tried to scream but the only thing he could do was gurgle on the blood that was filling his mouth. Jeff shushed him.

“Be quiet and go to sleep, and I’ll send your parents after you soon,” he said to the son as the hand with his knife rose one more time and he plunged it through the son’s chest, hitting his heart. The boy stiffened and grew still. Jeff kept his hand over the now dead boy’s mouth and nose a few extra moments to be sure he was dead. When he was sure he removed the hand and dried it on his white hoodie, which was now stained with the red of blood. Then he turned and walked out of the bedroom. It was time for the main event, and he could feel a thrill of excitement as the thought of murdering those two creatures came closer to realization.

As he opened the door to the master bedroom he didn’t have to worry about any sound the door made, as the loud snoring from the father would have been able to wake the dead. Jeff really wanted to kill them immediately, but knew that wouldn’t be smart, so he hurried to tiptoe around the room, looking for the gun the little girl had told him about. He found it in a drawer and he hurriedly emptied it before throwing it out in the hallway though the door, which he still hadn’t closed all the way. Then he went over to the fathers side and grabbed the wooden bat under it, he was just about to throw it away when he got an even better idea.

He wanted them to suffer and feel helpless. His carved smile somehow stretched wider as he smiled a sadistic smile, his eyes glimmering with insanity as he brought the bat down right on the kneecaps on the wife, hearing them crunch in satisfaction. She woke with a scream of pain waking the husband just as Jeff brought the bat down another time, this time on the husband’s kneecaps, breaking them as he had done with the wife’s. When they finally looked up at Jeff through their pain he had thrown the bat away and drawn his knife.

“You know, I was just going to make you Go to Sleep like I normally do,” he said, eyes gleaming, carved smile wide, “but then I saw your cute little niece down in the cupboard under the stairs, and she tells me to get out so you don’t hurt me too. Now that pisses me off,” he finishes as he walks to the husband, stabbing him in the leg. As he screams in pain, the wife screams at him.

“If she pissed you of, why are you hurting us and not that little freak!”

Jeff walks around the bed to her side, anger radiating of him, the insanity in his eyes clearer and somehow more dangerous than before as he plunges his knife into her shoulder and grits out.

“Because she wasn’t the one who pissed me off,” he says as he retracts the knife from the now screaming and crying wife, “you did, when I saw aaaaaallll the marks from when you have hit her and abused her. So I wanna play with you and make you see how it feels. You won’t be going to Sleep quietly,” he says in a singsong voice as he walks to the door, finally closing it all the way. After that, only screams and begging could be heard for a while.

\---

After half an hour, Jeff finally stepped out of the master bedroom. His white hoodie was now covered in red with only a few tiny spots of white visible, his face had splashes of blood on it and the knife in his hand was covered in blood, though it had obviously been dried on something. However if you had looked into the bedroom he just vacated you would find a horrible sight. 

The two people who had been sleeping in the bed were still there, but you wouldn’t be able to recognize them. Their faces were covered in bloody gashes, their eyes were gouged out and downward slashes on their faces gave them an eternal frown as opposed to their killer’s eternal smile. Their torsos were a bloodied mush, their ribs cracked from the force of all the stab wounds they had received. Along their arms and legs long gashes had been made so you could see all the way to their bones, their kneecaps broken and the muscles over them severed. The bed they lay on was dripping red and the wall behind the headboard was stained with their blood. There were signs of struggle, but it obviously hadn’t ended in the couple’s favour.

Jeff moved casually down the hallway as if he hadn’t just murdered someone in the most brutal way you can imagine and was covered in their blood. He wore an almost content expression as he walked down the stairs, through the entrée and entered the living room. There he found the little girl, with her hands over her ears, eyes closed and knees tucked to her chest on the floor in front of the sofa. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, her eyes widening at the blood. Then she reached towards him causing Jeff to be surprised, though her next words surprised him more.

“Are you hurt mister?” she whispered worriedly. This stunned Jeff for a second. She was worried? For him? Why? He shook his head, but she didn’t seem convinced.

“It’s not my blood,” he said to ease her worry. He stood up before she could disagree with him and held out a hand for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. But as he looked her over, he realised he couldn’t take her out in the clothes she was wearing, it was late autumn and the weather was cold, then he spotted the blanket lying over the back of the sofa. He grabbed it and wrapped it around the little girl who looked shocked at his sudden action. Then he herded her towards the window he had entered through. 

“Stay here, I will pull you through once I’m out, and then you will be gone from here. You won’t ever have to see this place again,” Jeff said to the little girl. She looked scared for a second, but then she got teary eyed, and sniffled a little.

“Thank you,” she whispered, as Jeff climbed through the window, pausing for a second to look at the small child, and then reached in for her. She tugged the blanket closer around her and held her small bundle of belongings closer as she walked over to him so he could reach her. It didn’t matter to her that he was covered in blood and probably had done something bad to her relatives, because they had always done bad things to her. He was getting her away, he was trying to keep her warm, and that was more than anyone she remembered had ever done. So she went with this weird man, who was always smiling and never blinking, and she didn’t look back, as he carefully lifted her through the window and away from her own personal hell, towards a future that could only be better than what she was leaving behind.


	2. Chapter 1 - An unwilling champion

Harriet “Carrie” Potter was pissed, no, scratch that, she was downright _furious_. How dare they, _how dare they_ , she thought as she slammed her school bag down by her bed, dragging her chair harshly from under her desk making it scrape against the floor as she sat down and violently whipped out a piece of parchment and starting to write on it furiously.

 Her fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had started out fine with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. And the arrival of the other contestant schools had been interesting, but not that exciting to be honest. When they had been told that you had to be 17 to enter the competition people had been outraged, but Harriet, or Carrie as she told her friends to call her, had been pleased. It would mean that she wouldn’t end up in the middle of things. Or at least so she thought. But noOo, Carrie had just returned from the banquet where the champions were going to be selected and SOMEONE HAD SOMEHOW MANAGED TO SNEAK HER NAME IN THE FREAKING GOBLET _AND NOW SHE HAD TO COMPETE‼‼_

She was _seething_ as she wrote a letter to her family. Oh, she needed advice, mainly on how _not to kill someone_ , though they might not be the best people to ask. It didn’t matter, in Carrie’s furious state the only thing she was thinking of was venting her anger in a way that _wouldn’t_ end up with her in jail, or worse, _expelled_. Though those two things might actually include each other, she thought when she had finally calmed down enough and finished the letter. She sealed it and called her raven, Mallos, to her. He had been a gift from her uncle. She had needed something so she could communicate with them, and since a normal owl wouldn’t be able to enter the mansion (since owls were smart creatures and wouldn’t enter the forest) they had to find a different way, and therefore her uncle Slender had gotten her Mallos.

“Would you please give this to papa as fast as possible? And I’m gonna need an answer too,” she said as she stroked the raven down his feathers and opened the window to send him of. As she closed the window of the dorm room, the other girls in her year finally returned from the feast. And they were curious, but also annoyed that she wouldn’t tell them how she did it. And their incessant questions made her anger flare up again.

“I didn’t put my name in the damned goblet!” she snapped at them as she started pulling of her robes and school uniform, “And if any of you believes otherwise, then you obviously don’t know me very well!” and with those final words she entered the bathroom to get ready for bed, while ignoring the others as she stewed in her anger. When she came back into the dorm she threw herself on her bed and closed the curtains around it, throwing the insides into darkness. Carrie didn’t mind, she had never feared the dark. Living in a cupboard until she was five, and then staying with her papa and occasionally his friends made her prefer the dark more often than the light.

She turned around as she thought of her family. Her papa, Jeff, had saved her that night when she was five, and though she now knew that he probably would have killed her if he hadn’t found her interesting, she still loved him more than anything. A smile spread on her lips when she remembered the first time she had called him papa. He had been horrified. She was seven at the time, had been traveling with him for about two years as he went around killing people, and she had been calling him that in her head for a while when she accidentally blurted it out to his face. He hadn’t really known how to react, and somehow that little incident led him to introduce her to the other creepypasta, as she had come to know he was. He had brought her to Slenderman’s mansion. She still remembered that night quite well.

_Flashback_

_“Papa, I mean Jeff, where are we going?” a young Carrie asked Jeff the killer as he led her through a dark, foggy forest._

_“We are going to the house of one of my friends. Me and him are going to talk a little bit. Now, I am gonna have to leave you in the living room,” at this he turned to her and looked her in the eye, “you are going to stay on the couch, you won’t move and you have to be careful if anyone talks to you because they might want to kill you, do you understand?” he finished, waiting until she nodded a confirmation before breaching the treeline and entering a clearing where a giant (at least in Carrie’s young eyes) mansion stood._

_As they moved towards the front doors, Jeff turned his head to her, not breaking his stride as he said, “by the way, if a black and white clown offers you sweets, don’t take it! He preys on children and would kill you if you did.” Again Carrie nodded to show she understood as they reached the front doors. Jeff knocked, then simply opened the door and led her inside._

_The insides of the mansion were elegant but dark. There weren’t a lot of light, though she could see some unlit gas lamps hanging on the walls. There were several paintings hanging around, all depicting gory scenes of battle or murder. Jeff led her down a hallway, and they entered through a door to the living room. It was cosier and less dark than the hallways had been. There was a big TV with several entertainment systems and a dark red couch in front of it (after spending so much time with Jeff, Carrie wondered if the colour was to hide any potential bloodstains). The walls were dark brown, and the few paintings in the room were still dark, but not gory like the paintings in the halls. Carrie decided she rather liked the room._

_Jeff led her to the couch and made sure she sat at one of the ends, before he gestured at her._

_“Stay here, don’t leave the couch, and don’t accept anything from anyone,“ he said in a firm, but not unkind voice. When she nodded, he nodded at her and then turned and left through the door, closing it after himself. She looked around and studied the room more closely than she had before. There was no one else in the room, and so she looked around unabashedly from her place on the couch. She noticed there was a table at one of the walls, the chairs around it elegant and comfy looking. They were made of a dark wood. Now that she looked around, she realised that all things wooden in the room was made of the same kind of dark wood. There were some wooden bookcases behind the couch that were_ filled _with books, and she_ itched _to go over and check out what books were there. After Pa-Jeff, she had to remember that, he didn’t like that, she thought a little sadly. But she still wanted to look at the many_ books _._

_She had sat with her front against the back of the couch, her feet dangling over the end as she had leant towards the bookcases. This also meant she hadn’t noticed the door opening, so when someone cleared their voice behind her she whipped her head around, startled. Before her stood a girl, in a pink dress that was dotted with blood drops. The girl looked to be around Carrie’s age, or maybe slightly younger, but she smiled at Carrie._

_“Do you want to play?” the girl asked her. Carrie’s eyes widened, then she pointed at herself._

_“You want to play with me?” she asked in an awed voice. The girl looked a little surprised at the question, but nodded._

_“Yes. Do you wanna play hide and seek with me?” the girl asked. Carrie smiled, but tilted her head to the side._

_“No one has ever wanted to play with me before,” Carrie said in wonder, then asked, “how do you play hide and seek?” the other girl looked surprised, but then explained the game. However, when she explained the hiding part, Carrie frowned._

_“But papa said I couldn’t leave the couch, so we can’t play hide and seek. Can we play something different?” Carrie said the last part in a very quiet, hesitant voice, she figured that since they couldn’t play the game the other girl wanted, she probably wouldn’t want to play with her anymore. Instead the girl looked puzzled at her statement._

_“Papa?” she asked curious. Carrie made a short ah, when she realized that she shouldn’t call Jeff that because he didn’t like it. At that very moment the door opened and Jeff stepped through with a man. A tall man. A_ very, tall _man. Carrie stared up, and up,_ and UP _, until she finally looked at his face. Except he didn’t have a face. Sure, there was a head but no face._

_“Pa-Jeff,” she narrowly caught herself, and curled a little in on herself at the exasperated look Jeff sent her. Then he just sighed._

_“Fine, call me whatever you want, I don’t care,” he said, then turned to the man and made a ‘see what I mean’ gesture at her. Carries eyes went wide and a small tentative smile spread on her lips. So he didn’t hate it when she called him papa? That was surprising; she never thought she would have a papa. The tall man turned towards her after having turned to Jeff when he had gestured at her. Jeff turned towards her again, and then frowned as he noticed the other girl in the room, who had moved a few steps backwards when they had entered the room._

_“Sally, why aren’t you in bed?” he asked, not liking the fact that she was in the same room as Carrie. She pointed at Carrie._

_“I felt a human in the mansion. I got curious and wanted a new playmate,” she said as she looked at Carrie. Jeff frowned._

_“No hide and seek, Carrie is mine,” he said. He knew he probably couldn’t keep Sally away from Carrie, but at least he could prevent her from killing her. Sally looked a little put out but nodded._

_Carrie looked to Sally, then to Jeff, her papa, and shyly asked, “can I play with her papa? I haven’t played with anyone but my cousin before, and that wasn’t a very fun game. Please?” then she looked at Sally, who was looking at her with wide eyes at her words. “If you still want to play with me?” she said lowly. She really hoped the girl wanted to play with her, even if she had guessed that she was one of the other creeps._

_Sally nodded at the question and Carrie lit up in a smile and both girls turned to the other two in the room. Jeff seemed taken aback with the hopeful looks in both young girls’ eyes and looked to Slenderman for help. He simply inclined his head and Jeff gave a sigh and looked at the two girls._

_“Fine, but no hide and seek,” he said, and both girls cheered, smiling at each other. Then Sally grabbed Carrie’s hand and dragged her out of the room, chattering about a tea party._

_Flashback end_

Carrie smiled at the memory. Apart from Jeff, Sally had been her first true friend, and even though she had wanted to kill her at their first meeting (she wasn’t the first and would definitely not be the last), and the fact that she still looked like a child while Carrie was now a teenager, they stayed friends still. Carrie fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of all the times they had pranked and played together.

\---

Carrie awoke the next morning in a slightly better mood than she was in the previous night. She did her usual morning routine while ignoring the questioning looks from the other girls in the dorm room, who were just waking up as she left for breakfast without saying a word.

As she entered the great hall, silence fell over the few students who had already arrived. Carrie had always been an early riser, it had been necessary. She ignored the looks and went to sit down at with her housemates at the Ravenclaw table. As she sat down, some of the others nearby sent her annoyed looks and moved away, but a few stayed with questioning looks. She took a breath to keep calm as the first questions started. _‘Think positive, and don’t murder them’_ she thought in her head as she answered that she DIDN’T put her name in the goblet, and NO she did not know who did it, and that if she weren’t BOUND to compete, she certainly wouldn’t have done it, thank you very much.

That last part elicited a sniff from behind Carrie, who turned to see Beauxbatons’ champion, Fleur, behind her. She noticed that several other students from Beauxbatons had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

“You want something?” Carrie asked gruffly. She was in a bad mood, and this girl had just sniffed at her. Okay, maybe she was overreacting, but she didn’t care, this girl wouldn’t understand her position, even if she tried.

“If you did not want to compete, then why did you enter?” she asked, seeming confused. Carrie exhaled in annoyance.

“As I’ve said since _yesterday_ I didn’t enter!” she said in an annoyed tone, “but does anyone believe me? No. I feel like hitting someone,” the last part was said in a murmur, but the older girl seemed to have heard it, because she left after the short rant.

Carrie huffed, and turned back to her breakfast with a sigh. One year, just one school year without anything life-threatening or problematic, was that too much to ask for? Seriously, at least last year wasn’t too bad, was this karma getting revenge on her for a year were it weren’t _her_ someone was trying to kill?

The whispers going around the room weren’t doing anything to improve Carrie’s temper. Just as Carrie was about snap at some of her younger housemates, two people plunked down on either side of her, and in quite the dramatic fashion stated, “Carrie,you wound us”, one started, and the other continued, “you knew how to cross the age line and didn’t tell us?”, ”Naughty, naughty” the two finished together. The two identical redheads grinned at her in a way that showed that they didn’t mean it. The red trim on their robes showed that they didn’t belong at the table, though they didn’t really care as they started grabbing some food. She gave them a small annoyed smirk. Before she could say anything though, another person, this one female, with bushy brown hair and also with red-trimmed robes, showing she belonged to the same house as the redheads joined them.

“Honestly you two, we all know she couldn’t have done it,” the bushy haired girl said in an exasperated tone as she sat down. Carrie sent a smile at the girl. She then turned to the two boys.

“Fred, George, you should listen to Hermione, you both know I still haven’t found out how to be in two places at the same time,” she said with a little humour in her voice. They grinned at her.

“But you will tell us when you finally figure it out, won’t you?” they said at the same time.

“Of course,” she said with a smile. The girl, Hermione, only rolled her eyes at the three, before dragging Carrie into a conversation about some homework they had for one of their joint classes. As the four friends talked and ate, the sound of wings entered the hall, and they all looked up as the hundreds of owls carrying post to the students of Hogwarts started swooping towards the tables. Carrie straightened when Mallos landed in front of her, a small folded note attached to his leg. The reply to her letter. She hurried to feed him, stroking him down the back, before unfolding the note.  It was short and to the point, so it was quite obviously not her papa who had written, though the elegant script had been a dead giveaway even if it had been longer. It only said:

_Carrie,_

_Don’t worry. We will handle it._

_See you soon._

With the operators sign at the bottom as his signature. She smiled though wondered how they were going to handle it. As she thought it over, Hermione gave her a small push to get her attention. Carrie put it out of her mind as she turned her focus to her friend, giving her a questioning look.

“Classes are starting soon”, Hermione told her, as she started to get up. Carrie looked around to see that most of the other students had started getting up as well. She finished the last of the food that was on her plate and stood up, following Hermione out of the hall. As they parted ways, Carrie going out of the castle, she noticed the whispering and glares from the other students that she had ignored since her friends had sat down by her side. This was going to be a long day, she thought, as she went towards her first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I finally got around to writing this chapter (I am sorry, but i warned you guys). Anyway, i only got ideas for the next chapter, and after that i'm not entirely sure what i want to happen, so if any of you guys got any ideas, you are more than welcome to write :) though you may want to wait until you read the next chapter ;) no spoilers :)  
> Oh, and by the way, most of the characters are probably gonna be pretty ooc, if you hadn't noticed, but I will try my best to keep them in character. Anyway, till next time :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Family intervention

Carrie had been right in her assumption that her first day as “fake” champion (other students’ words, not hers) would be long. However, what she hadn’t been prepared for was how _annoyed_ she would be at the end of the day. She had snapped at a few dozen people, and even been a second away from smashing someone’s face in (she had been with Hermione at the time, and she had held her back), and was at the moment keeping herself calm by imagining all the creative ways she could kill her most annoying schoolmates (and she could be VERY creative for obvious reasons).

But finally the day was nearing the end and she had, by some miracle, actually managed not to get herself a detention. Now the only thing she had to get through was dinner, and the day would be _over_.

However, dinner was the only meal where the houses weren’t allowed to mix, so when she sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table closest to the doors and her housemates moved away (just as they had at breakfast and lunch), she felt annoyed and alone. That was until a blonde girl with radish earrings plopped down beside her with a dreamy, “hey Carrie”. Carrie actually smiled at the young blonde.

“Hey Luna, how was your day?” Carrie asked the younger girl. Luna turned to her with her usual dreamy expression as she reached for some food on the table.

“It was okay, the wrackspurts took my shoes again, but I didn’t have any classes outside so it was fine,” she said with a smile. Carrie however frowned at this information. She knew the other kids were bullying Luna and had tried several things to get them to stop. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be, but the poor third year still wasn’t exempt from being a target. Carrie vowed to herself that she would find whoever took Luna’s shoes this time and teach them a lesson. Maybe she could get Fred and George to help.

“I’m looking forward to meeting your family.” Luna’s voice pulled Carrie out of her thoughts of vengeance; however it took her a few seconds to realize what she had just said.

“My family? What do you mean?” she asked confused. Luna didn’t know about her family. Nobody did, she had made it a game to see how long she could keep it a secret. Besides, she didn’t know how the magical community would take knowing how she grew up. She didn’t see the problem, all the Creeps cared for her, but they weren’t exactly a conventional family.

“They said they were coming, didn’t they? In the letter.” Carrie simply stared at Luna at that. How did she know about that? She hadn’t shown her the letter, well it was more of a note, but anyway, she hadn’t- her thoughts stopped. Luna was a seer. Carrie looked at her suspiciously, and then quietly said, “What did you see?”.

Luna simply smiled with her usual dreamy expression before answering.

“I saw you getting the letter, and then them coming and you looked really happy.” Carrie took a second to digest this. Her family was coming? She then asked the only question she could ask, “When?”

Luna simply shrugged, “I’m not sure, but you seemed happy.” And with that, she simply turned back to her dinner. Carrie had been so taken aback by the sudden conversation that it took her a second to start filling her own plate with food. She absentmindedly ate as she thought it over, but it didn’t take long for Luna to turn to her again. However this time it was simply a conversation about homework, where Luna had a few questions. Unusual questions, though Carrie had come to expect the, frankly, weird questions Luna sometimes had, but she didn’t mind, it kept her life interesting and she often had to think out of the box to answer them.

Luna had asked Carrie how her day had been, and Carrie was complaining about the stupidity of the other students when a hush fell over the students. Carrie had barely noticed it when a scream rang out causing her head to fly up, looking in the same direction as the other students, towards the teachers table. Her breath caught in her throat. There, just behind Dumbledore’s chair, stood her uncle Slenderman. His tentacles weren’t out, but that didn’t make the faceless entity any less imposing, considering he was about 11-12 feet tall right now. His hands were folded behind his back and his head was inclined towards Dumbledore. The teachers had by now also noticed his presence and had stood up, several with their wands pointed towards him.

Slenderman didn’t even acknowledge the teachers’ presence as he looked away from Dumbledore, towards the panicking students, causing the hall to grow completely silent. Even though he had no eyes, his gaze swept over the students, and she realized that the static that usually followed him was being projected at the student body, which was probably why they suddenly went quiet. She hadn’t even noticed because she was so used to it. Then she felt his gaze fall on her, and she couldn’t help but smile at him. She had a feeling he would have smiled if his mouth were showing, and he moved his focus back on Dumbledore.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, we need to talk. But first, I would prefer if you got your staff to lower their wands,” his voice sounded in everybody’s heads, making everyone shudder at the mentally projected voice. Carrie’s smile widened. She might be a little put out by the fact that her little game was going to be cut short, but her uncle was here and watching the terror on the faces of students and teachers alike were fun. She watched as Dumbledore signalled the other teachers to lower their wands, though none of them put them away, before he turned to the entity with caution on his face.

“Yes, but first, I must ask whom you are as I don’t seem to recall ever meeting you, and I would like to know to whom I will be speaking?” Dumbledore’s voice also echoed out over the hall that was so quiet you would have been able to hear a pin falling to the floor. Slenderman simply inclined his head at Dumbledore’s question, before his voice could be heard again.

“In the magical world I am simply known as the Operator. You have never met me before, and we were planning on making it stay that way, however all of us at home want an explanation.”

 Dumbledore had gone pale at the mention of the Operator. ‘Good, so he does know about the Creepypasta’ Carrie thought to herself. A few of the braver (or stupider) students had started whispering between themselves, and Carrie heard one of the other Ravenclaws from a little further down the table whisper to the person beside them, “that’s Slenderman! We’re dead!”.

Carrie turned her attention towards him and got his attention. Then in a low voice she said, “so you know about uncle Slender?”, and gave him a too wide smile, when the boy’s face went completely pale. Having focused on the boy she hadn’t heard Dumbledore’s question, but when Slenderman’s next words rang out, the boy she had looked at seemed ready to faint.

“I want you to explain, why my young honorary niece’s name could possibly have been put into the goblet of fire.” Absolute silence followed. People seemed too shocked to do anything, before chatter broke out and all houses looked to the Ravenclaw table, because the Beauxbatons students sat there as well. However when even the Beauxbatons students turned towards Carrie, who was wearing a maniacal grin by now, the other students realized who the faceless entity was talking about. The boy that Carrie had been talking to before somehow went even whiter in the face.

That was when the doors to the great hall opened, and Jeff the killer, Masky and Hoody stepped through the door. Carrie’s face lit up in a face splitting smile, and some of the other students wondered how it was even possible for her lips to stretch that wide (she had practice), and she left her seat.

“Papa!” her joyous shout rang through the hall as she enveloped the killer in a hug, not caring that his white hoodie had some obvious red spots. And to everyone’s shock and horror he hugged her back, exclaiming, “Carrie! How is my little blood spatter?” in a cheerful tone. Carrie buried her face in his shoulder and murmured into it so only those nearest could hear her answer.

“Pissed that someone entered me into the tournament, and embarrassed that you just called me that in front of all my friends.” She pulled back so that she could see his face, a smile still on her own face, though it was less maniacal now. She always missed her family while she was at school, so it was always nice to see them again.

Unnoticed by Carrie, but not by the Creeps, several students had started trying to move away from the entrance, however on the other end, students were also trying to move away from the head table, leaving the poor students seated in the middle becoming quite squished. Low chatter had started between the students again, however this time it was clearly a terrified whispering, as those students who knew about the Creepypasta told the others what they knew. Sensing the soon to be panic of the hall, Dumbledore decided to take matters into his own hands before panic could fully set in.

“I want all students to return to their common rooms immediately. Prefects, make sure your housemates follow you, your heads of house will help. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, please return to your accommodations, your headmasters will follow you out, I hope,” at this last part he turned to madam Maxime and Karkaroff, who both nodded, before he returned to addressing the students, ”I want all the teachers back here after their tasks have been carried out, so we can figure this out. Miss Potter, I expect you to stay here as you obviously know who these… gentlemen are?” Carrie nodded at the veiled question. She had turned around to observe Dumbledore when he had started talking and was now looking at the other students as he gestured for them to get moving. Several of them glanced apprehensively at her and the three Creeps, since they were still standing in the middle of the entrance, so Carrie grabbed the hand of Jeff and gestured towards the side as she started walking so the students could get out. The two proxies followed, one of them silently snickering at the terrified faces some of the students had on as they looked at them.

As the prefects, heads of house and headmasters started ushering their respective students out of the hall, Carrie looked at Jeff.

“What are you going to do? Uncle Slender only stated that ‘you would handle it’ in his note,” she asked curiously. But it wasn’t Jeff who answered.

“You told us that this goblet bound you to compete by sending out your name. Magical contracts are strong, but not necessarily impossible to break.” Harriet looked over her shoulder at Slenderman who had appeared behind them as he explained what they were planning, “we are going to be looking into how it works, and see if we can somehow get you out. And in case we can’t break the contract, we stay here and make sure you aren’t hurt,” he finished, his head turning to look as the last students left the hall, almost sprinting out of the doors with wide eyed fear. Carrie loved it.

Finally the doors closed and the remaining sounds of the hundreds of students leaving grew quieter until the people left in the hall couldn’t hear them anymore.

That was when Dumbledore decided to cautiously approach Carrie and her family together with the remaining teachers. The creeps stood around her in a protective manner, and she seemed more at ease and relaxed than any of them had ever seen her before. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention, which he gained with unnerving focus.

“So, Miss Potter, would you care to explain how you know these gentlemen?” he asked in a pleasant tone.

Carrie thought for a moment how she would explain how she came to know her family, but decided that making it short would be easiest, mostly because it really didn’t concern them.

“My papa,” here she gestured at Jeff, “saved me from my abusive relatives when I was five.” She heard him mutter something under his breath, catching words like “monsters”, “got what was coming for them”, and “such unbeautiful creatures” and he started giggling insanely, his unclosing eyes staring forward with anger disguised in the madness. She ignored it, she was used to it, though she could see the teachers hadn’t been unaffected and some seemed like they were putting together what she meant by having been saved from her relatives. She hurried on and gestured to the others.

“My uncle and the others I met when we went to visit after… well. It doesn’t matter, they’re the family I never had, and I wouldn’t change them for anything.” The last part was said in a sharp voice with just a hint of warning. She wouldn’t put it past any of the teachers to take her from her family.

As they took in what they had just heard, she could see they had more questions, but she hurried to dismiss them.

“I have nothing more to say, and the rest will be back soon, so let’s focus on this mess right now and how to fix it so I can get to bed,” she said. Her family wasn’t any of their concern, and if any of them tried something, they would soon find out how protective the Creeps were of her.

The teachers moved away as Carrie and her family moved to one of the tables so they could sit down, and as she had predicted, not long after the first of the missing teachers entered the great hall. As the minutes ticked by, the rest returned, though the prefects and the head boy and girl seemed to have been told to stay with the rest of the students. As the last people trickled back in, Carrie took a deep breath and looked to her family. It was time to fix this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you guys hate me, I would not be surprised. And i can't even guarantee the next chapter will be out earlier than this one is. But I will try my hardest not to abandon this story. Now, if you guys have something you wanna see, you can write a comment. I'm sorry i don't answer them, but rest assured, I read all of them and love you all. Oh and in the next chapter they will have their conversation about the contract. Anyone who wants Carrie to either compete or not? Just curious, i have more or less decided, but... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of this fic. I have no idea how often this is gonna updated or how long it is going to be, so be warned, but i hope to be able to finish it, this is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic. Wish me luck :)


End file.
